


Game Night

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Watersports, piss drinking, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yunho does not want to be the reason for game night's failure.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> thankfully i became active on twitter just in time to witness all the recent piss discourse. [this tweet](https://twitter.com/BunnHwa/status/1364732384235593728) is the wonderful tweet that gave me this idea, so thank you kindly [@BunnHwa](https://twitter.com/BunnHwa). 
> 
> this really is just yunho taking piss and cum for 6.5k words.

Several miracles were called on to organize one game night. First, the strange calm that came with a schedule gap allowed a day of rest from promotions. Second, deep and restful sleep, not a single member woke up before noon. Third, during comeback seasons, training was suspended and exercise regimens reduced, meaning concurrent free time between all eight of them.

Gathered together briefly to claim lunch takeout, Wooyoung smacked his lips after getting a quick bite of noodles in. "Why don't we have another game night?"

“Sounds like it could be fun." Contrary to his words, San sounded wary. “I just don’t know if I can take another five straight hours of Yunho whooping my ass.”

Eyes fell on Yunho like dominos.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. You’ve gotten really good. You even won once against me last time." After it left his mouth, Yunho realized that maybe the grievances did have merit.

"See what I mean?" San exchanged glances with all but Yunho. "It's hard to have fun when you're just losing all night. And then someone always gets mad."

Wooyoung pretended to cough, getting out the word, "Hongjoong" in his fake fit.

Seonghwa kept Hongjoong pulled back just as he was about to argue.

At that point, Yunho couldn't blame them. There were even a few members among them that had yet to beat him in a single game of anything. He fancied himself as something of an empath, and the years of grief and frustration he'd caused returned to him in part. "Alright, I get it. I'll sit this one out."

Hongjoong reached out for Yunho’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not fair,” the final words directed at San with a strayed, hard glance.

“Oh, I’ll be around, I just won’t play. On one condition, though." He felt suddenly anxious with all eyes on him, expectant, but he supposed that was what he got for prefacing it like that.

He'd already gone that far, though, and the spark he felt in his veins got through to his brain and supplied the confidence, if only temporary. "I want to be your piss bucket for all of game night." And only after getting the words out did he realize he'd have to elaborate instead of his desire being inherently understood. He looked at the array of expressions, from confused to agape to the comprehension delays caused by uttering such nonsense aloud. Maybe he'd just bury himself alive and that would absolve him of his brain going haywire in a disastrously humiliating way.

"Uh, what does that even mean?" Asked Yeosang.

Embarrassment was a useful tool in that situation because it tipped off the others that the desire was something genuine. The room got warm and so did Yunho’s face. He hoped just staring at them would get his point across, but silence caused the preservation instincts to kick in and he rushed into his explanation with urgency blessed by the most desperate of fight or flight responses. "Those are my terms. You guys have a fun game night and if you need to pee, then I take care of it."

Being so on the nose only made the atmosphere heavier, from silence to stone silence, as if everything around him had been unmoving for a century.

Finally, an interruption came from Mingi, "Yunho, that's really fucking weird." Never had an insult brought more relief.

He'd get through this. All he needed was resilience. “Yeah, I know.”

Hongjoong hummed. "'So, what? I'm not even sure what you really want."

This was the worst part, acknowledging it all out loud, putting his depravity into words and exposing this aspect of himself to the others. He didn’t have to, and his eager foolhardiness made it feel all the more terrifying, but he wanted to simply on the off chance just one of them wanted to partake. "Instead of the toilet, it all goes into me."

The kitchen was a little more alive, with heads turning to exchange glances and understanding dawning on more faces. Hongjoong sought to further his understanding. “Like, you drink it?”

"Or, uh, I don't necessarily have to drink it. It just has to end up inside me."

Eyebrows raised to the stratosphere for those that seemed to understand the implication. The other half seemed completely lost and decided not to seek further clarification, which was probably the best course of action for everyone involved.

"Well,” San cut through the tension, opening with levity. “I don't see why not. I just want to win some games for once."

San's endorsement swayed Wooyoung. "Sounds interesting.”

Always roped into the Woosan orbit, Seonghwa also nodded. Hongjoong agreed by extension. That left Yeosang, Jongho and Mingi who exchanged glances amongst themselves, still looking like they didn't quite know what was going on.

Then Mingi's, "Well, whatever Yunho wants, I'm down," broke through that wall and that seemed to be the sentiment shared by Yeosang and Jongho. It was the final push needed for resolute nods that cemented their participation.

Yunho was that nauseous kind of excited. After eating, he opted to set up the PlayStation in the living room to wind down a bit before he gave himself an anxiety attack from anticipation alone. He sat on the ground, working on a tangle of display and power cords to find the right cables.

Hongjoong stopped by, stayed standing at Yunho’s side. “I was just hoping to talk to you about what your expectations are. I want to relay it to the guys to make sure there’s no misunderstanding.”

Yunho looked up. “What are their questions?”

“What’s on the table, what’s off the table. Stuff like that.”

Saying it out loud was difficult, but he could do it if it was just Hongjoong and not an entire audience of people who looked at him like he was sprouting a second head. He patted the space beside him, feeling like it’d be easier if he were level. When Hongjoong sat, Yunho got into it. “So, I don’t think this needs to be said, but obviously this is something that turns me on.”

“And it’s something you have experience with?”

“Not to this scope,” Yunho admitted, fiddling with the cables in his lap. “But I trust you guys will take care of me. As for what’s on the table, well.”

When he struggled to get the words out, Hongjoong offered a list of his own. “Drinking our piss?”

“Yes.” Yunho nodded.

“Oral sex?”

“Yes.”

“And, clothes?”

“For multiple reasons, I probably won’t be wearing any.”

Hongjoong’s eyes swept down. “So, the other end?”

“We have to keep lube nearby, but yes.” Getting it out one by one and Hongjoong’s relatively subdued reactions relaxed him some. “If there’s something I don’t want to do as it happens, I’ll straight up tell you guys. I don’t really know how to emphasize it without you seeing it for yourself, but I’m down for almost anything.”

“That’s good to hear. If I’m being honest, it’s kind of my thing.”

Now with Hongjoong sheepish, Yunho looked at him and smiled. “Oh yeah, what’s that mean?”

Hongjoong returned it, patting Yunho’s shoulder before using it as leverage to help him stand again. “You’ll see. Until then, I’ll keep you wondering. Besides, I gotta give the others the heads up on what to expect.”

He didn’t know why he expected a message from Hongjoong, it was just something he felt coming. His phone buzzed, and the message read, “They're caught up. Respond when you're ready."

He’d been worried sick until then, but felt the first nag in his balls at imagining himself being the only one naked among the lot of them. After finally setting the console up, he went into his room to discard his clothes, San nowhere to be found. Maybe that was deliberate.

He stood in front of the mirror as he undressed, leaving his clothes on a pile on the floor. Sure, they’d all seen each other naked, but this was different. He was already a bit hard, squeezed himself just for a little thrill to cut through the feeling of electricity beneath his skin before grabbing the lube and taking some short time to finger himself open, just to soften himself and relax those muscles a bit in case they saw any use.

It felt strange and exhilarating walking through the dorm nude, waiting in the living room and deciding to sit at the edge of an armrest. He had his phone in his hand for a solid few minutes, hovering on the send button.

Now or never. He responded.

They filtered in. Not all at once, and a few hadn’t seemed to notice Yunho as they walked right past and straight to the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks. Though the ones that stayed had stared, planting onto the couch and poorly pretending not to look so openly while turning their heads often to gawk.

Yunho was so bogged by nerves he got soft again, unsure if he could meet their eyes. When he did turn his head, it was Wooyoung’s gaze he caught. He smiled, and that made Yunho feel a little better.

Yeosang, Jongho and Seonghwa came back with shot glasses, a few bottles of soju and as many snacks as they could carry. On their way in, they finally seemed to notice Yunho. Yeosang almost dropped the shot glasses on the way in, but caught himself before he stumbled and placed the tray down on the coffee table.

Seonghwa cleared his throat, bringing the attention back onto him as he twisted the cap off the first bottle. “Who wants peach?”

They went for their glasses, reaching out for them to be filled by the respective flavors they wanted, and with the commotion even the more likely to stare were preoccupied with claiming their drinks and snacks while chiming in on a small squabble on what game to play. FIFA was decided by a narrow margin.

Eventually, eyes found their way back, feeling like they were scraping him down. He told himself it was a good thing, and it probably was, noticing a few eyes making their rounds to his crotch and making faces that suggested a, "wouldya look at that". Though he didn’t quite have his nerves under control enough to let the pride take over.

As he had it in him to return more looks, he recognized a few as derisive, especially among the more mischievous who seemed to find the humor in such a big man willingly degrading himself. Namely, Wooyoung and Hongjoong.

Yunho helped himself to some snacks. A shot glass was poured for him, and he polished off the one and kept it covered as Seonghwa moved to pour again, shaking his head. In reality, he would've liked to drink more, helped build up the confidence the quick and dirty way, but he also didn't want to load himself up on liquids before anything actually happened.

It still warmed him, and the hesitant, more friendly looks from the likes of Jongho or Yeosang pulled the heat in his belly right into his groin. He got a little hard again, stirred a bit to sit in a way that felt comfortable and earned more eyes on his lap with the movement. They'd never seen him hard before, after all. Yunho wasn't out of touch, he knew he was pretty big. Though conversation continued, along with the round between Mingi and San, favoring the latter heavily from the few times Yunho remembered a game was on screen long enough to look at the score.

They weren't exactly ignoring him, but they weren't acknowledging him beyond the baseline. Maybe this was a mistake after all, and they were just entertaining it and would pretend it never happened later. Shame bred doubt and doubt bred the unease that settled like a shroud. If he did this for nothing, well, that was just disappointing.

Then a tug on his shoulder from beside him, Seonghwa, squeezed in next to him, had his lips pursed as he looked down into his own lap, legs drawn tight together. "Can we go into the bathroom for this?" He asked quietly, clearly trying to be discreet even if half the group watched the exchange. Seonghwa pretended like he didn't notice.

"Of course," Yunho nodded and led the way, feeling doubt twist into the good, expectant kind of anxiety and, above all, arousal.

With the door closed, they had ample privacy. Seonghwa’s eyes never settled on a single point in the room for too long. "How should we do this?"

To illustrate, Yunho knelt in front of the toilet, felt both a sting and a stir at the raise of Seonghwa's brows.

"Just like that?”

Yunho nodded. "Yeah. Whenever you’re ready.”

"I just need a moment. It's a lot."

"If you don't want to do this-"

Seonghwa laughed suddenly, a nervous interjection. "I feel like I should be the one saying that. You really like this sort of thing?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"It's not like I have an easy explanation for it. And even if I did, do you think it'd make sense to you?"

"Probably not," Seonghwa agreed, a slow nod. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous. It feels like it won't come out."

"I can help you relax." He dropped his gaze from Seonghwa’s eyes to his crotch slowly, raising his brows in suggestion.

Seonghwa looked torn, but nodded and pulled his cock out. Still soft, Yunho leaned forward and sucked it into his mouth, gentle with it. Hands braced on his shoulders. He responded well, getting hard and softly pumping his hips. “I’m too hard now.”

He pulled his mouth off, brought his hand up to keep stimulation going in easy strokes. "I'll take care of that too." Knees on hard tile, he bent forward, mind dead set on making Seonghwa feel good. When that instinct took over, the nerves ebbed.

Seonghwa didn't warn him, not with words, just replanted his footing and gripped Yunho's hair. His breathing changed, and he felt telltale twitching in his mouth that made him ready to suck down the orgasm as it came, holding his hips in place to keep him still.

The first spurt of cum down his gullet had him elated, tonguing right at the head to catch it as it came. Seonghwa let out a shaky groan, overwhelmed. He tried to take a step back, but Yunho’s grip was deadly with his tunnel vision.

When a minute or so passed, Seonghwa sighed into his heads up of, “Okay.” He struggled aloud with a breath in the back of his throat, a hand climbing from Yunho’s shoulder to the back of his neck to keep him in place while forcing a post-orgasm piss out.

He shuddered out when it started, Yunho had to keep his smile closed-mouth so none of it spilled, swallowing down Seonghwa's piss as it came hot and filled his mouth, barely tasting it until the stream slowed to small drops. Yunho gave a last, parting lick on the head to clean it off before Seonghwa stepped back. Only afterward did the aftertaste settle, a little bitter and very salty, hot on the way down to his stomach.

Yunho was hard, standing from just drinking cum and piss. Seonghwa’s eyes dipped, staring for a moment before shaking himself out of it and stepping away to wash his hands out of habit. Yunho did the same and they returned to the living room together. Seonghwa kept his head down, but Yunho felt too floaty and revitalized to have the shame of the act settle quite yet.

"Empty, hyung?" Wooyoung teased. When Seonghwa seated himself, he elbowed him in the ribs.

While Yunho looked for a spot, Hongjoong pointed to the floor in front of him, inviting him to kneel. As he did, Hongjoong pulled his head onto his lap, chin resting on his knees. "Remember, I got the next game." His pretending this was normal helped, raking fingers softly through Yunho's hair while maintaining a small argument with Wooyoung and Jongho about who had dibs. The argument distracted most from staring, save for Yeosang and Mingi.

As it turned out, Hongjoong did have the next game and as he had the controller passed to him, Wooyoung got Yunho’s attention by snapping his fingers. Normally Yunho wouldn’t have even graced that with a response, but hard and horny, he turned toward Wooyoung and waited on the word.

He scooted up, legs spreading out a bit despite his knees knocking into San and Seonghwa to either side of him. He ignored the dirty looks and waved Yunho over, gesturing between his legs. As he slid over, Wooyoung unbuttoned the front of his pants right there, earning all eyes save for the two mid-match.

Wooyoung wasn’t sheepish like Seonghwa. He had it in him to wink at those who looked on and pulled his cock through the opened zipper, gesturing for Yunho to come even closer so that he could rest his head on the lips. He opened his mouth, the tip pushed inside.

Yunho realized he couldn’t hear the game anymore, meaning they’d paused it just to watch them. The silence was so stark that as Wooyoung started peeing, Yunho’s gulps were definitely heard by the entire room.

He heard an unidentifiable, awed whisper of a, “Holy shit” that made Yunho’s face burn and cock nag. Fingers gripped his hair, though the thumbs massaged his scalp. Yunho gulped down again, Wooyoung leaning back and throwing his head against the backrest, looking at Yunho lidded, with a softened smile.

"Better than using a toilet." Words that burned beneath Yunho’s skin, he felt so warm. The stream turned to a trickle and Yunho sucked. Wooyoung thrust up into his mouth a little, let out a noise but pushed Yunho’s shoulders back and pulled out with an affectionate pat to the cheek. “Fuck. Not yet.”

Pulled back, even from just his periphery, he could see all heads turned in his direction, something that should've sank his stomach. In a way, it kind of did, but sank well past that and straight into his groin. 

The effect it had on the others was temporary. When it wore off, Hongjoong unpaused the game and the match continued where it left off. Even Wooyoung, who'd ended with a half chub, was absorbed in the game while San excused himself.

"Where are you going?" Seonghwa asked.

"Grabbing something. I'll be right back."

Yunho strained to listen, making sure San wasn’t going into the bathroom. From what it sounded like, he walked past it and entered their shared room, returning shortly afterward with something concealed behind his back. Only after reaching for the lube on the table did San reveal what he had hidden.

"My-" he stopped himself, but it was too late. The outburst caused all eyes to go to Yunho, then followed his gaze to San holding a large and flared plug, spreading lube onto it.

"You did not have this hidden nearly as well as you thought," was all San offered as an explanation. 

It was such an intimate aspect of himself, and sure, he'd made a lot known to them that night, but it made him wonder just how long San had known about some of his secrets and his face warmed.

"Think it's too late to be shy about this, of all things," San tried to imbue the situation with humor. "Can you guess why I brought it out?"

His hole clenched involuntarily, but he shook his head. He had some ideas, though, unsure if it was just the wishful thinking getting him to salivate. 

“Wooyoung, clear off the table. Need enough space for his hands.”

Wooyoung leaned over, clearing space by bringing the empty soju bottles and the snack bags onto the floor. Space made, San nodded toward it. “Hands on the table.” San wedged his knee in between Wooyoung and Seonghwa on the couch as he waited. After complying, he raised Yunho up by the hips to line him up, pulling himself out over the waistband of his sweats. Yunho was guided into an awkward and severe angle at the torso, but it wasn’t for long as the head pressed against his hole.

Yunho looked to either side of them and saw the members openly staring. He wanted to whine, hoping one would bring him reassurance amidst the heavy silence, but judging by the smirks on some of them they'd run with it. God, it made him so horny.

When San let go, Yunho felt slowly stretched as he was filled. It was a heavy feeling, an irritating one sinking into his gut. He gripped onto the edge of the table and looked down at the swell of his own stomach, the sight of it making him feel even more overloaded. His cock dripped, drooled pre-cum in a thin, connected stream right onto the floor.

He let out a noise, just a loud and shaken breath as it kept going. He felt so full by the time San emptied himself, felt used when the plug was pressed into him. It was a tight fit, but that was probably what was needed to keep everything contained.

“How do you feel?” It was Yeosang’s kind voice, and Yunho sighed out slowly and sat back down on the ground, the pressure immense as sitting drove the plug up a little further into him.

“Really full.” Yunho pretended he had it together more than he actually did, placing a hand on his stomach to feel the bloat. “Really happy," and he meant it, body hot from the inside out, the twinge from being just a little uncomfortably full.

Yeosang looked placated. He didn’t know if it was concern at play, but Yeosang kept looking at him, kept touching him softly on the shoulder. It seemed whenever a game resumed, the energy of awe and embarrassment dissipated quickly, and while Yunho would’ve liked more attention, the thought of also just being a utility among until it was timed to be used again turned him on like crazy.

When Yeosang reached out to rub his shoulder again, Yunho returned the touch with a squeeze on Yeosang’s knee. “I’m alright,” he assured.

Yeosang regarded him for a moment. "Come with me?"

Once again, he was led to the bathroom, where Yeosang had him sit on the toilet and bent a bit to look him square in the eye. "You really feel okay?"

“I feel amazing.”

"You're just, you're still so red."

"Well, of course, it's embarrassing. I don't mind that, though. It kind of makes it better."

"I never knew-"

"No one did. Well, I guess San did." He adjusted his seating, winced when the plug dug and the volume in him shifted.

“I’m just curious. Do you like the taste?”

"It doesn’t bother me, but it’s not good. It just makes me feel good, knowing someone's using me to relieve themselves. I mean, isn't that why you brought me here?"

“You sure it’s not too much?”

“Not at all. Let’s switch places.” It was a suggestion, but Yunho stood and grabbed Yeosang by the hips, sitting his ass down and kneeling before him.

“You’ve got balls of steel pulling something like this, you know.” That was genuine admiration Yunho picked up on, Yeosang helping out by undoing his jeans and pulling his cock out. He was half hard, but when Yunho closed his mouth around it Yeosang was easily able to let go.

Yunho swallowed another load of piss, Yeosang’s touch gentle, thumb brushing softly behind his ear. After draining himself, he got a little harder.

Yunho smacked his lips and looked up. “Want me to take care of that?”

Yeosang nodded. He kept his hold on Yunho's head, but the grip got tighter as he got harder. Fingers fanned and Yunho was pushed down. He coughed, spit up around his cock a bit. He never expected this out of Yeosang.

It was quick, Yeosang letting up and pulling back out a bit to cum right on Yunho's tongue, waiting and watching until he swallowed, and only then did he release his grip.

He thought he was done, but he was grabbed by the shoulder, pulled up and Yeosang kissed him on the mouth despite the piss, cum and all. It was a wet kiss, tongue dove straight into Yunho's open mouth.

When he pulled back, his eyes were still lidded and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Like a blink, he went from commanding to embarrassed, shrinking in on himself as if he'd suddenly become self conscious. "I'm so sorry."

Interesting. Yunho would have to remember this. In the meantime, he smiled, something warm to assure Yeosang he enjoyed every bit of it and squeezed his hand for emphasis. "Nothing to be sorry about."

Yeosang seemed satisfied and smiled in return.

On the way back to their spots, Wooyoung teased Yeosang. "You guys were in there for an awfully long time.” Affectionately, Yeosang lightly slapped Wooyoung upside the head as he took a seat.

Hongjoong had gone from shot glasses to nursing the last fifth of a soju bottle of his very own, drinking straight. He also didn’t appear interested in the game, kept glancing at Yunho and smiling behind the bottle if their gazes met, something a little menacing behind it that sucked up all of Yunho’s attention like a black hole. There was some argument going on between Mingi and San that felt even more distant than background noise as a result.

Whether he was ready for it or not, the three rounds of piss made its way into his own bladder. He wasn't the type who couldn't piss hard and as it got really bad he had to squeeze the head of his cock to keep everything in. Even though he wasn't trying to hide it, with the way Hongjoong looked at him, it felt like he was getting caught every time.

"Yunho, you wouldn't happen to have to pee, would you?"

San and Mingi arguing about something or other swept up half the attention in the room, but those more attuned, Wooyoung and Yeosang, turned and watched him squeeze his cock, their brows raising up. The chiding in Hongjoong’s tone was ominous, and the expectant fear made it worse, now bouncing-desperate after it created an onset urge to go.

"You didn't think it through, huh?” Words like knives, the insult lovingly interwoven to make Yunho feel especially stupid and helpless. He waved him over, and when Yunho crawled by, he patted his hair softly. “Not a drop in the toilet, remember?”

Holy shit where did this Hongjoong come from? The onslaught of sensation and emotion made Yunho feverish, as if hypnotized. He hung on every one of Hongjoong's words, looking on, waiting for where this would lead. He still squeezed himself, unsure whether he wanted to piss or cum more.

Then, "Wouldn't it be terrible, holding it all night?"

He let out a whine, high pitched and humiliating, finally spurring the lull in the ongoing argument and earning all the attention back on him just as the room became so warm that Yunho felt on the brink of suffocating. Hongjoong laughed at him. Yunho scanned frozen faces looking for some kind of help but not knowing what kind of help to ask for, because more than salvaging any of his dignity, he wanted to know what Hongjoong had in store for him. His bladder pulsed at the mere idea of being forced to hold it all night, but so did his cock.

"But I'm a nice guy." The tone suggested anything but. "I won't make you do that." He drained what was left of his bottle and handed it to Yunho. "Here, use this."

Yunho aimed into the bottle, feeling it fill and warm in his hands. He went to put it on the table, but Hongjoong caught his wrist, causing a little to spill onto their hands with the sudden movement. “You can’t put that there. Wouldn’t want to knock it over.” Hongjoong brought his sullied hand in front of Yunho’s mouth. “Clean it off.”

Slowly, he lapped up his piss on Hongjoong’s wrist and fingers. When clean, and when Hongjoong was satisfied, he grabbed the neck of the bottle, guiding it back up to Yunho’s lips. "Everything goes inside you, right? Drink it."

Yunho felt like he could cum just from the command alone. He looked helplessly at the bottle tipped toward his lips and parted them, tasting his own piss, swallowing back. Just what he was, what he was reduced to in the company of his groupmates, and Hongjoong’s own madness seemed to spread to the others because the atmosphere had dipped back and forth unsteadily between being shameful and arousing.

Now it felt like everyone looked at him with ulterior motives, with desire to use him the way he wanted. All of it had fallen into place so perfectly, where it didn’t even really register he was gulping his own piss out of a bottle and licking every trace off of his own lips in front of men he thought of as family.

When Yunho drained it, Hongjoong pat his head again. "Good. Now give me the bottle." When handed off, Hongjoong fished out his cock and pissed in it, himself. Yunho reached for it, but he pulled it back out of reach. “Not in your mouth, this time.”

Hongjoong wouldn’t even touch him with his cock. His body screamed, insides stirred on the very notion of feeling more full, pulled down and bent over on Hongjoong’s lap. The hand slid from his hair, down his back and to the plug, wiggling it out. Yunho had to clench to keep everything in. Having to keep active made the pain worse. The lip of the bottle tipped in, going inside and draining into his hole. It made him fuller, his guts feeling tighter, but somehow that made him hornier and he thrust his hips up a bit to rub the tip of his cock against the couch.

Once emptied, Hongjoong removed the bottle but the plug wasn’t replaced. “Hyung, the plug,” he sounded like he was begging, hadn’t realized he was on the verge of it until it came out of his very own mouth.

"Oh, this? Here you go." Hongjoong brought it around after setting down the bottle and held the plug up to Yunho’s mouth. "Open.” Yunho opened his mouth and the plug was stuffed inside, mostly tasting of silicone and lube. Hongjoong pressed on, despite Yunho’s whining. “I’m curious about something. See if you can keep everything in for ten minutes.”

While it was phrased as a challenge, Yunho knew it was a thinly veiled command. Being told to do it somehow made the pain of holding it in worse, feeling everything slosh around within him. He breathed sharply through his nose and nodded. He had to keep his position, back arched dramatically to help keep it all in.

“Yunho, you’re really hard.” Yunho turned to Mingi. It stung a bit, having a longtime friend see him for the mess that he was. He didn’t look judgmental, though, only looked on with open curiosity. “Can I touch you?”

He nodded again, though unsure how to maneuver without losing everything he kept inside of him. Mingi slid onto the floor beside him, Hongjoong shifting to Mingi’s spot that had just opened up right above him so he could watch like a hawk.

Mingi coated his hand in lube and reached beneath him, lightly squeezing the shaft of Yunho’s cock. “Do you like this?”

Yunho nodded, felt good to have another hand touching him when he was so desperate. Above him, Hongjoong started jerking off, his other hand messing with the base of the plug, fucking Yunho’s mouth with it. The base couldn’t make it past his teeth so it didn’t dip too deep in his throat. Mingi was so gentle whereas Hongjoong was not. He liked the contrast, or at least would’ve been able to appreciate it if he could get his mind off of how much he wanted to cum and how difficult it was keeping two loads of piss in with force of will alone.

Minghi held onto Yunho’s thigh with a wrapped arm, pulling it out to spread his legs enough to burrow beneath his stomach and tentatively lick the head of his cock. Just from that, he felt contractions that made him almost lose everything. The narrowing of Hongjoong’s eyes was a good reminder not to let that happen.

His back ached with the arch he exaggerated when the mouth closed on him in full and sucked. It hurt. The churning spasms sprung tears in his eyes, but he held. Hongjoong released the plug and cupped his cheek. “Keep it up.”

He wanted to cum so bad before, but now he was scared to. He drew back, but Mingi held firm onto his thighs and kept him close. He tried to whine out around the plug, call Mingi’s name, the sound having gone swallowed, but he stopped sucking for a moment. “It’s okay. You can cum in my mouth,” he encouraged, and those words brought him over. Mingi fixed his mouth on him just in time, thumb pressed beneath the head causing his hips to buck, as if Mingi were trying to make him fail Hongjoong’s task.

Judging by Hongjoong’s smile, he wasn’t entirely sure if that wasn’t the plan to begin with. Another noise, a hellish whimper out of his throat when cumming. His body was on fire from the sheer effort of tensing his muscles while they tried to contract against him.

Hongjoong pulled out his phone, glanced at the time. “Twelve minutes, good job.” He pulled the plug out of Yunho’s mouth and handed it to Mingi to stop him back up. “You did good, Yunho. I got something for you.” He grabbed a shot glass and aimed into it as he came. He set it on the floor once spent. When Yunho looked up at him, his smile hadn’t wavered. “Enjoy.”

Yunho brought his hands to the ground and licked Hongjoong’s cum out of the glass, too relieved to be plugged again to even care about being seen lapping semen out of glassware like a dog. He licked it clean. It was taken away from him when Hongjoong was satisfied.

He meant to push himself up onto his knees again, but Mingi turned him by the shoulder. “If you don’t mind?” He gestured toward his crotch, and Yunho nodded feverishly.

Mingi took himself out of the top of his pants and fed his hard cock into Yunho’s mouth. “Gotta go, first,” only giving him a moment’s warning before beginning to piss. Yunho almost coughed it up, but kept his lips tight to form a seal and swallowed it down despite the ache of his sorry throat.

He heard some stirring and shifting behind him, but couldn’t turn to look with a mouthful of cock and soft grip on his chin. He felt a tug at the base of the plug, eager cock stirring again regardless of how recent his orgasm was. “This alright, hyung?” Jongho, he recognized.

All he could do was nod, so he nodded dramatically to signal it was more than okay. The plug was removed, quickly replaced by Jongho who was almost as thick. He was fully hard, thrust slowly until he bottomed out. “Holy fuck.” He kept that slow pace in and out and when Yunho started feeling heavier, more bloated, he figured he was being pissed inside while getting fucked.

Pleasure and pressure alternated in waves until Jongho was done, then the gentle thrusts went straight to jackhammering. He wasn’t sure if that was what was making his own bladder feel full again, or if it was actually getting full on its own in reminder of all the piss he’d swallowed.

On the other side, Mingi fucked into his open mouth, though softly compared to Jongho’s strength, and Yunho tried to remember to actually suck in the brief moments it felt like his brain wasn’t hemorrhaging.

Jongho came first, arm wrapping around Yunho’s waist from the back and squeezing his mid. Deliberate or not, it was a brutal reminder of just how full he was, and he groaned around Mingi’s cock.

Jongho didn’t draw it out much longer than needed, though. He pulled out and plugged Yunho back up immediately, allowing Yunho to focus on getting Mingi off, sucking another load of cum right down his throat.

What else was there at that point? He felt like he’d burst, finally allowed a breather to let the waves in his body calm. He felt well and truly satisfied, where even deep breath pressed down on his stomach and bladder.

He barely noticed Wooyoung and Seonghwa were in the middle of a game until it ended. Seonghwa gloated, Wooyoung handing the controller off with a roll of his eyes. He sighed aloud melodramatically and pulled his cock out, patting his thighs. “Yunho.”

At that point, there was mild terror in removing the plug again. He clenched, becoming more difficult with the muscles feeling a little looser from all the action. He opened briefly to sink down as fast he could, and there was no helping the bit that escaped his hole. Wooyoung didn’t seem to care about the mixture of piss and cum spilling onto his thighs, at least, and he plugged him up effectively enough once settled. 

Yunho started riding him, but Wooyoung pressed Yunho’s thighs down to stop him. "Just want to feel you around me. Don't want you to move." Felt good, that closeness, just sitting still against a warm chest. He threw his head back onto a shoulder to not block his view. Wooyoung wrapped an arm around his mid, loosely at first. “This feels fucking crazy,” and Yunho wasn’t sure if it was directed to everyone or just Yunho. “It’s so warm and wet.”

Wooyoung pressed on his stomach. He felt like he’d explode at that point, permanently hard with how bad he needed to piss again and how horny he was. That push was an insult to injury, causing his body to spasm, but the arm held tighter to keep him from squirming around.

He eyed up one of the empty bottles, wondering if it was even worth pissing again if it would just end up in his stomach too. Every time he looked over to one, he swore he could feel Hongjoong watching him.

Seonghwa lost the next round, getting up and gathering the empty bottles to bring into the kitchen. He returned with two unopened ones and sent a sympathetic glance in Yunho’s direction, though he brightened again when addressing the others. “Who wants more?”

When four of them extended their glasses for a refill, Wooyoung tightened his arm again and sent Yunho into another full-body spasm. It was going to be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the healthy male bonding i hear so much about


End file.
